


i’m better than carl, anyways.

by strongerangels



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: Multi, the walking dead one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29091108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strongerangels/pseuds/strongerangels
Summary: One shots about my fav characters! Feel free to leave request, however, I don’t write smut or anything like that, so.
Relationships: Carl Grimes - Relationship, Enid & Carl Grimes, Enid (Walking Dead) - Relationship, Enid/Carl Grimes, Michonne (Walking Dead) - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Heyo! I just wanted to get this posted, but feel free to leave some request of maybe Carl and Enid, just Carl or just Enid, or something! I haven’t quite gotten to the point where I can write other characters accurately enough to make a short story about them, so I’m gonna stick to my favs for now. Ty!! <3


	2. in the now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt says “Carl comforts Enid after a nightmare” 
> 
> I feel like this doesn’t live up to my standards but I was eager to get something posted.

It was dark outside and silent in the Barrington House. Things had been, mildly, peaceful. If you can even call it that. Enid had convinced the people of Hilltop to help fight the Saviors, which was a victory for the day. The Alexandria group stayed overnight, and now that Maggie and Jesus had stepped up into some empowerment, everyone stayed in the main house. 

It wasn’t coincidental that Carl picked the room directly across from the one Enid was in. There’d been small gossip about the two between the adults- it wasn’t like there was any television, so embarrassing and talking about the new teen couple- though it wasn’t official, but there was definitely something going on- was the only source of entertainment. 

That night Carl couldn’t sleep. Whether it was the nightmares or the insomnia, well that was up for debate he guessed. He tossed and turned in the bed, trying to get comfortable in any way possible. While he was trying to avoid his nighttime demons, someone was facing their own.   
Enid. 

Her mind was going back to her worst memory. Her parents death. 

Standing on the seat she looked around, her eyes scanning for walkers or a sign of any danger nearby. Her mom and dad were figuring out where to go from here, this empty parking lot by a brick-built wall.   
They’d been parked for too long, Enid thought, we need to get moving. It was making her anxious just sitting there, being a sitting target for anything. For anyone. 

Then she saw the walkers emerging from around the corner. 

“Mom,” Enid says, jolting in her stance. “Mom, Dad, we need to go.” 

“Just a second honey,” her mom’s light voice sighs. They don’t have a second. They needed to leave now, or fight these walkers. Now.

“No- Mom, Dad, they’re coming!” 

It happened in a split second. The walkers were just- on them, tearing at their flesh, her parent’s screams piercing the air. Everything in Enid’s body told her to jump out and save them, but she couldn’t move. A sudden push against her side made her nearly jump out of her skin. There was a walker pushing against the car door, wanting to gnaw at her side. Instincts kicked in and she jumped down to get inside the car. 

But there was a grip on her arm. It was tight, and there were nails digging into her flesh. It has ahold of her and it wouldn’t let go. A striking fear bolted through Enid like the strike of a bullet. Looking up into the walkers piercing blue eyes, Enid noticed there was only one. It had one blue eye, a gaping hole where the other one was supposed to be, long brown hair that was shoulder length. It’s skin was darkened from the rot that molded it. 

It was Carl. And Enid knew it. 

Just like that, it opened its mouth and locked its jaw onto her arm, ripping into the flesh. 

Enid woke up with a jolt, a frightened yell forcing its way through her throat. Sweat coated her neck and forehead and her clothes felt too tight, her blankets felt too heavy, the room felt like a sauna. 

The door bursts open, and Carl steps in, mouth open and lips half pursed like he’s spoken. Had he? Did he say something? 

“Enid?” he repeated, “are you okay?” Enid grabbed at her blankets and pulled them up to her chest. She was panting. 

“I-I’m okay,” she squealed out, “just uh... a bad dream.” She hesitated. She was embarrassed to have to be coddled like a baby. Affection was fine, made her feel happy even, but being treated like a child was a different story.   
The look on Carl’s face softened, and he turned to shut the door. 

“It’s okay,” he whispered as he came to sit next to her on the bed, moving at a steady pace to not make her uncomfortable. “I get them too.” 

Enid gave one shaky nod, glancing away from the boy in front of her. She didn’t want to look him in the eye. Not after her dream. 

He had been there. In her memory, the most horrifying memory she had. And he was dead- he’d turned. 

“...Do you wanna talk about it?” Carl asks slowly.

“You were there,” Enid blurts out, “and you were....” 

“Hey,” Carl grabs Enid’s hand, holding it gently in his. “I’m here. Right here.” He moved to meet her eyes. 

“Yeah,” Enid breathed out, tightening their interlocked hands. He was right, it was just a dream. Yes, part of it was real, and it had happened, but Carl was here. He wasn’t a walker. This was the moment, and it was just the two of them. Her and him, Enid and Carl. They were here, they were alive, and they were together. 

Carl gave a sympathetic smile, and gave Enid’s hand one more squeeze before standing up to leave. But Enid didn’t let go, she lightly tugs him back. He turns, no words exchanged, no questions asked, and he nodded. Enid moved over to make room and Carl positioned himself next to her. Enid rested her head against his chest and he pulled her in. 

They’d never done this before. Yeah, they’d held hands a couple times, hell they even kissed once, but they had yet to be this intimate. And it scared them. They both knew what could happen when you get close to someone. But that’s something Enid’s been working with in her head. What would she do if she lost him- no. She cant think like that. She knows that she needs to live in the moment, and be glad that she gets to know Carl and have him in her life. At least, that’s what she’s been learning from him. 

Carl presses a soft kiss to Enid’s head, and they drifted off to a dreamless sleep.


End file.
